


Should've Treasured Him

by Prince_Of_Death



Series: Just Dream SMP Angst For Y'all To Cry Over [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sam Is A Better Father Than Phil, This Is How We Cry Ourselves To Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Death/pseuds/Prince_Of_Death
Summary: This is another Fic where I was sleep-deprived and wanted to make myself cryWhen Sam is a better father than PhilPhil is sad, I'm sad.it's a lot shorter than most, but hey, take it and cry with me-Enjoy
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude &; TommyInnit &; Phil Watson &; Dave| Technoblade
Series: Just Dream SMP Angst For Y'all To Cry Over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198283
Kudos: 12





	Should've Treasured Him

Tommy looked at the dyes in both his hands facepalmed,  "why does Sam even need all of this?" He thought to himself,  "whatever, let's just hurry and get this done" , he thinks as he walks over to where Sam was waiting for him.

As he sees the 6'7 foot tall man appear within his vision range, he walks up to him, "hey Sam" he greets in a joking manner,  **"Hello again, Tommyinnit!"** Sam greets back in his computer-like voice.  **"have you completed your task?"** He asks the sunflower-blonde. "Yes, I have," Tommy says smugly with a smirk.

**"Amazing work!"** Sam congratulated the smaller boy,  **"you can deposit the dye in the chest and come back."** The man says, Tommy nods, "will do..". After he had finished putting the dye away in the chest as Sam had said, the man smiled,  **"I have one more task for you.."** he says. Tommy had this look of slight anticipation in his eyes, "and that is?" He inquires.

**"Can you check the perimeter face and make sure that there isn't any damage?"** Sam asks, Tommy raised an eyebrow, waving his arms in the air, "why?" He asked.  **"Thanks again Tommyinnit!"** Sam ignores his question. Tommy sighed, "Fine Dad," he says, not thinking about what had slipped from his mouth.

Sam's eyes widen at the fact that the smaller boy had called him 'dad',  "wait.." , the realization had hit Tommy, he looked up to see Sam staring at him with wide eyes, "I DIDN'T FUCKING SAY ANYTHING!" Tommy yells as he turns his head away, "YOU'RE HEARING SHIT", Sam walked over and pulled the boy towards him in a hug,  **"it's okay.. you can call me your dad.."** , Sam softly says as he wraps his arms around the boy.

Something in Tommy's eyes changed, his entire body relaxed and his eye stung with tears, he closed his shimmering eyes as he let the tears fall and slowly croaked out, "thanks... you're the best, Dad.." he says as he smiles in joy at finally feeling  _ loved _ by someone he can call 'dad'.

  
  
  


_ "Oh my gods..did he call him Dad..?" _

Unbeknownst to them, two people were watching them from afar, Phil's entire expression was of grief and bitter realization that he had lost something he should've treasured, tears ran down his face with sorrow, Techno looked at him with pity in his red eyes.

_ "Maybe.." _

He says in a small voice, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches Phil crumble with agony.

_ "I'm not okay…" _

Phil closes his eyes, praying that this was all just a dream, that the youngest of their family was still theirs; but no, this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. He looked down, watching as his tears fell to the concrete floor, staining them with the painful memories.

Phil softly smiles in regret, Techno watches in worry and sadness as his dad crumbles in despair.

_ "Play it cool..cause he does that.." _

_ "Cool.." _


End file.
